


One Week

by TOSK



Series: OC drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOSK/pseuds/TOSK
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: OC drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678534





	One Week

It was a random Thursday. Nothing out of the ordinary. Quinn had come over Sasha's room, like he was one to do, just to "assist" while Sasha was working on something which really meant Quinn constantly distracting him the whole time. This particular day, Sasha was putting together a project about the comprehensive history of the Mongol Empire while Quinn was lounging next to him and occasionally commenting on the "weird old guys" while absently pluck a uke. 

"That dude looking like he's wearing a really shitty toupee," Quinn commented while pointing at the picture Sasha was gluing down.

Sasha rolled his eyes. "That "dude" was the leader of one of the greatest empires that ever existed."

"Doesn't mean his hair isn't wack!"

Sasha chuckled at that. It was comments like those that make him wonder how Quinn can afford to spend so much time way from his school work. With that, thought a quick knock came Sasha's door taking both him and Quinn by surprise. 

Sasha glanced behind him as he stood up. "You expecting anyone?"

"Why would I be expecting someone at YOUR room, Moore?"

Sasha simply shrugged at the comment. Sure, it didn't really make sense, but Quinn's life rarely did. And, as he opened the door, he began to feel a little less crazy. The short-haired girl quickly looked up from her phone looking relieved that he answered.

"Whoa, Nelly. What's up?" Sasha quipped.

"You guys just LOVE that saying don't you," she replied, slightly annoyed by the greeting.

"Yeah, Yeah. What can I do for ya?"

"I'm looking for a certain brown-eyed musician and I'm guessing he's hiding out in your room," Nelly replied quickly while she "sneakily" peered over Sasha's shoulders. 

As soon as she finished her sentence, Quinn slumped himself over Sasha's back, loosing wrapping his arms around his neck and lazily dropping his head on his shoulder. 

"You rang?"

Nelly just lifted her hand in response. The surprise of her visit caused Sasha to completely miss the familiar red sweater in he hand.

"Here's you sweater back, dude. I've been looking all over for you but of course you'd be in here. I swear, you guys spend more time together than AJ and I and we're dating," she calls as she turns and leaves the two stand alone in the doorway.

"Heh, you wish," Quinn muttered before slinking off Sasha and tossing the red sweater towards his original lounging spot. Sasha has to shake himself out of a daze before he looks at Quinn quizzically.

"I wish...what?"

"What do you think, Moore. Nelly just joked about it!" Sasha stared back confused. Quinn just raises an eyebrow. "You wish you could snag me."

"Dude!" Sasha knew that if he could, he'd be blushing right now. "First all, you're like my best friend, and SECONDLY, I don't think you're the catch that you think you are, my good friend."

"What?!" Quinn responded incredulously. "You think I'm undatable or something?" He looked jokingly offended at the friend who had now ceased work on his project to sit on the back of his chair and look amused.

"I just saying WE would terrible together. We're kind of complete opposites."

"That's not even true and, even if it was, I think you'd still be honored to date me."

"Is that so?" Sasha joked. 

Quinn's face quickly flashed with the look of realization as is he had an idea. "I think it is so, and I have a way to prove it. One week," Quinn stated triumphantly.

Sasha nodded his head slowly as he waited for further explanation. "What about it?"

"You give me one week to prove that you would totally hate dating me."

"And how would you prove that?"

"It's pretty easy, actually. We pretend to date," Quinn said as he smiled at his own ingenious plan.

"You want to pretend to date?!" Sasha said as his breath hitched. "I feel like there's easier ways. Plus, what would we say to the rest of the house? They'd get on us for WEEKS about it."

"Again, its pretty simple. We make up some story about us getting together today and pretend to day for a week. After that, we say we realized we were better as friends and go back to normal."

Sasha was pretty conflicted. On the one hand, he was pretty intrigued to see what Quinn would bring to the table but on the other hand, this would DEFINITELY be really weird. However if he could negotiate something here...

"Fine," Sasha replied resulting in Quinn clapping his hands together and snapping, "I'll do it on ONE condition. You have to buy my meal the whole time."

"You got a deal, dude! But, to be fair, that was a given. Buying food is the ultimate way of showing you love~" Quinn started before Sasha wacked him in the side with a pillow.

"Dude, shut up."

"What's the matter darling~~" Quinn laughed as Sasha continued his merciless attack while inching onto the bed.

"You're such a bad distraction, Pierce."

"But I'm going to be a great boyfriend," Quinn said with wink. Sasha groaned as he got up and back to work. This was going to be a long week.


End file.
